


The Sweet Salesman Named Makoto

by otp_tears



Category: Free!
Genre: Au of sorts, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otp_tears/pseuds/otp_tears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru enters a pet store to buy the usual cat food but he's no match for the  charm of Makoto - a brand representative there to market a brand of food Haru's cat won't eat. Weakened by Makoto's smile, Haru buys the other food. He returns weekly to check in on the salesman. Soon Makoto knows much about Haru's cat but almost nothing about Haru.</p><p>I was up really late one night and this happened. Pointless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if everyone has had the joy of running into a brand representative at Petsmart, but they are the physical form of telemarketers. As someone unable to say no to someone who won't accept no, brand reps are the worst. I always cave and buy food I know my pet won't eat and have to return it the next day.  
> Thinking about that experience, this little fic formed and I wrote it in about two hours when I should've been sleeping.
> 
> No beta. Enjoy ~

Haru dropped into CatsMart between his afternoon classes. He ignored the friendly greetings from the sales associates on his way to the food aisle. If he hurried, he could finish the errand in under five minutes.

The plan hit a snag when Haru turned into the food aisle and spotted the man with a binder of plastic laminated food facts and a lanyard around his neck. A _brand representative._ Haru had had more than a few run-ins with the pushy salesmen who camped near competitors in order to lure customers into buying another brand. Haru found their aggressive tactics aggravating and a bit overwhelming on occasions.

But he was in luck today. This representative’s attention was held by an elderly woman near the dry kibble. Haru could sneak to the middle and grab the yellow bag his furry princess at home demanded without being interrupted.

Haru watched the brand representative’s back and walked into dangerous territory. He made it to his goal without notice but relaxed too soon. He had only touched the bag when he heard a gentle voice beside him.

“Good afternoon.”

Haru shifted his gaze to the representative in jeans, a black apron, a white button up shirt, and a green tie that Haru immediately noticed matched his eyes.

“What kind of cat do you have?”

Haru had been asked the same question by every brand representative he had had the displeasure of glaring into submission. But this one smiled brightly, unperturbed by Haru’s narrowed eyes.

“She’s grey,” Haru answered. He normally ignored the salesmen but it seemed cruel to bestow the same treatment on this one.

“Short or long hair?”

“Short. Long hair on her tail.”

The man’s face lit up. “That sounds cute!”

Haru blinked twice. Cute? Well, it was cute, but what does that have to do with the sales pitch Haru undoubtedly opened himself up to just by engaging? This representative was a strange one. Haru lowered his gaze to the name written across the plastic nametag on his lanyard. _Makoto_. Sounded normal enough.

“What’s your cat’s name?”

Haru frowned. He had lost count of how many brand representatives he had to escape from, but he knew for certain none had asked for his cat’s name. Maybe this Makoto guy was new at the whole pushy sales thing.

“Mackerel.”

Makoto smiled so brightly that even his own eyes closed. “That’s a wonderful name.”

Haru focused on the yellow labeled bags in front of him. “She likes mackerel.”

“Is that why you buy her Elegant Feast?”

Haru read the label. He didn’t care about brands. Mackerel was a picky eater and showed her preference by vomiting the rejected food on Haru’s pillow. Usually at 3am.

“Mackerel will eat this. She won’t eat anything else.”

Makoto nodded and looked at his binder. Haru moved the smallest bag into his basket. He was now prepared to say “no” and walk away the moment Makoto launched into the sales pitch Haru knew would eventually come.

“When did you get Mackerel?”

Haru looked at Makoto—the worst brand salesman Haru had ever met. “Six months ago.”

Makoto smiled again, and this time a tinge of excitement colored his face. “Is she still a kitten?”

“She’s a year.”

“Ah.” Makoto chuckled. “Still full of energy and destruction.”

“Yeah.”

“Here.” Makoto handed Haru a sample packet of wet food from his apron. “It isn’t mackerel. I only have tuna flavored left. But it’s good for cats to also eat wet food.”

Haru opened his mouth to inform Makoto that Mackerel will refuse new food, but Makoto continued hurriedly.

“Don’t replace her normal food, but put the sample down in a different bowl. Mackerel might eat it in addition to her normal dinner. Wet food has more benefits than dry, and it helps with hydration. I’ll worry about Mackerel’s wellness if you don’t at least try this.”

Haru changed his mind. Makoto was the best salesman. “Okay.”

“I’m glad.” Makoto sighed and Haru looked away from his gentle smile. “You can have a coupon too. Just in case Mackerel likes it.”

Haru took the coupon and studied the discount and brand name. Previously Blue Cow’s representatives had aggravated Haru far worse than any of the others.

“I’ll take a few mackerel flavored cans.” Haru handed back the tuna sample. “Mackerel won’t eat tuna.”

Surprise filtered across Makoto’s expression before it brightened and he nodded. “You got it.” He left Haru’s side and fetched two cans. “Tell Mackerel hello from me. And scratch behind her ears for me too—unless she doesn’t like that. Not all cats do.” Makoto chuckled and held up the cans. “Want me to walk it up for you?”

Cans were small enough to fit into Haru’s basket. Either Makoto’s politeness knew no bounds, or Blue Cow trained their representatives to lock in the sale by looming over their victims until the transaction was completed.

“I’ll take it,” Haru said.

Makoto handed over the blue colored cans and took a step back. “I hope Mackerel likes it. If she doesn’t, you might try the Elegant Feast wet food. Blue Cow has additional benefits, but it comes down to whether or not Mackerel enjoys it.”

Haru could’ve been fooled by Makoto’s concern, but he was a salesman and therefore untrustworthy.

“Thank you.” Haru backed away.

“Have a great day.” Makoto’s smile returned and Haru quickly turned toward the exit. Obviously Makoto’s smile was to blame for Haru’s weak will. He had to escape its influence before he spent even more money.

 

* * *

 

As Haru expected, Mackerel turned her nose up at the offered new food. Even well after dinner had been enjoyed, she sniffed the new bowl with a flick of her tall. Haru just hoped she wouldn’t deposit any of it on his pillow later.

When she joined him in bed that night, he scratched behind her ears and thought of the sweet salesman named Makoto. He could still picture Makoto’s smile. If he hadn’t been genuinely interested in Mackerel, he had been a better actor than most people Haru had met.

“Your new food was a waste of money, wasn’t it?” Haru asked and Mackerel answered with a meow and a head-butt into his arm.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Haru returned the unopened can of food for store credit. He went after his classes when he knew brand representatives didn’t work—at least he had never seen one after five.

He then wandered down the food aisle in search of a yellow labeled wet food. Maybe Mackerel was a brand loyalist and Haru didn’t know it.

He found cans of mackerel flavored wet food of Mackerel’s preferred dry food brand and used some of the store credit to purchase four.

 

* * *

 

Haru tried to forget about the green-eyed representative with the too bright smile, but each day Haru passed CatsMart, he had an urge to stop in and check for Makoto. He told himself he wanted to thank him. Mackerel enjoyed the wet food and Haru believed the claims of added nutrition compared to dry. It probably benefited Mackerel. Haru had no idea really. But it sounded good and so did seeing Makoto’s smile again.

The next Tuesday Haru couldn’t resist the urge anymore and stopped into CatsMart in the afternoon between classes. He contained his disappointment when he found the aisle empty, but just barely.

He turned to leave but recognized a voice from the neighboring aisle. He peeked around the corner and found Makoto speaking to a woman struggling with her young child. Makoto knelt and spoke to the child.

Expecting Makoto to free himself soon, Haru headed down the food aisle and waited for the woman to leave. He heard the child, now happy, before Makoto rounded the corner and almost ran into Haru.

“Sorry!” Makoto’s worried frown broke into a smile. “Hello again. How’s Mackerel?”

Haru couldn’t stop his resulting—much smaller than Makoto’s—smile. “She hated the food.”

“Oh.” Makoto chuckled. “I’m sorry. Cats can be so weird.”

“She liked the usual brand.”

“You tried Elegant Feast wet food?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s great! She’ll feel better with wet food in her diet too.” Makoto sighed. “Did you come back for more?”

Haru realized how dumb it would sound if he admitted he came to see Makoto. Haru eyed the shelf that ran perpendicular to the food aisle. “I needed cat litter,” he improvised.

“Oh.” Makoto stepped out of Haru’s way. “I’m glad Mackerel’s digestive health is being looked after. Did you give her a scratch from me?”

“Yeah.” Haru enjoyed how happy the news seemed to make Makoto. Did Makoto really like cats, or was he still trying to sell Haru something?

“Excuse me.” Makoto left Haru’s side and approached an elderly couple who had entered the aisle and paused in front of Blue Cow brand dry food.

Haru looked at the litter choices, but listened to Makoto behind him. When Makoto asked for the couple’s cat’s name, Haru felt the first tug of embarrassing regret. Of course Makoto loved all cats. Haru and Mackerel hadn’t been special.

Haru turned so he could watch Makoto interact with the customers. The easy way he talked as if he genuinely loved and cared about the wellbeing of a cat he had never met was both heartwarming but also heartbreaking. Haru refused to admit he had harbored any attraction to the salesman but he had gone out of his way just to see him.

Makoto’s gaze darted to Haru again and again. Haru couldn’t tell if he made Makoto nervous or if he wanted Haru to wait for him. Haru decided to error on caution and walked closer to the litter choices so he was out of Makoto’s line of sight but still nearby if Makoto wanted to find him after he finished his sales pitch.

After a few minutes, Makoto returned to Haru’s side.

“I suggest the walnut scented,” Makoto said. “It smells better than the others.”

Haru nodded and wondered if Mackerel would mind a change of litter.

“Are you paid only if you sell food?” Haru asked.

Makoto shook his head. “I get a commission, but I sell the brand I would feed my cat.”

“Do you have a cat?”

“No. My landlord won’t allow pets, but I feed strays in the neighborhood.”

Haru studied Makoto’s profile and how his lips turned up just the right amount. It wasn’t too large or too small of a resting smile. It was perfect.

“Did Mackerel at least try the food I recommended?”

Haru shook his head. “She only smelled it. I’m glad she didn’t eat any of it just to leave it on my bed later.”

Makoto laughed. “Is that what she usually does if you change her food?”

“Yes. I hope she doesn’t do the same with litter.”

“Maybe catering to her demand is the best thing to do.”

“Probably.”

“Does she like catnip toys?”

Haru had never tried catnip on mackerel before. “She likes toys.”

“Stay here. I’ll be right back. Don’t leave.”

Haru watched Makoto head toward the back with his clipboard in hand. As far as Haru knew, Blue Cow only made food, but he expected if Makoto brought a toy to him and suggested he buy it, he would. Price be damned.

Makoto returned with a breathless apology and a green and blue fabric mouse. “I was told I could have this, but I don’t have a cat. Please give it to Mackerel.”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s defected merchandise. The packaging was ripped during shipping. It would normally be thrown away.”

Haru took the offered toy. Even though Makoto was giving gifts to his cat, the gesture made Haru’s heart thud harder in his chest. “Thank you.”

“I hope Mackerel likes it. Um. Could I—?”

Haru looked up, prepared to give Makoto anything he asked, but another customer entered the aisle and stole Makoto’s attention.

“I’m sorry. I should get back to work.”

“Yeah. Good luck.”

Makoto smiled and nodded. “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Mackerel went nuts over the green and blue mouse. She tore through Haru’s small apartment for over an hour until she finally settled next to him in bed for ear rubs.

Haru dug out his phone from his bag and took a picture of Mackerel cuddled against his leg. His friends often harassed him to utilize his phone more, but he had never had a reason to until now.

 

* * *

 

The following Tuesday Haru entered CatsMart and headed directly for the food aisle. This time he found Makoto making adjustments to the bags. He looked over at Haru’s approach and smiled.

“Did Mackerel like the toy?”

Haru ignored the flair of embarrassment and opened his phone. He turned it to show the photo to Makoto. “It wore her out an hour before bedtime.”

Makoto’s eyes lit up and he cooed at the photo. “She’s beautiful. I’m so glad she liked it.”

“She leaves it in the tub. It’s been soaked twice, but she still carries it around.”

Makoto chuckled. “She might need a new one soon.”

“Yeah.”

“Um.” Makoto rubbed the back of his neck. “Is it okay if I ask you your name?” The subtle pink that appeared on Makoto’s cheek distracted Haru just enough for him to pause for too long. “I’m sorry,” Makoto blurted and dropped his gaze. “That might’ve been too forward.”

“Haru.” Haru took a step closer, making up for the one Makoto took backward.

“Haru,” Makoto repeated. The way he said Haru’s name like it was something important paired with the way he smiled sent Haru’s pulse racing.

“I didn’t want to quit until I learned your name,” Makoto admitted with a gentle and warm smile. “I stayed an extra week hoping you’d be here today.”

“You’re quitting?”

“I started a job at a vet clinic. Part-time while I’m in school.”

“Which one?” Mackerel was overdue for an annual checkup. She wasn’t really, but Haru would lie.

Makoto laughed. “I’d love to meet Mackerel outside of a work setting. Would it be okay if I give you my number?”

“Yes.”

Makoto’s resulting smile could light a dark room. “I’m happy I met you, Haru.”

Haru smiled. “Me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional fluff. Haru visits Makoto at work, and Haru and Mackerel fight for Makoto's affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two ideas that fit this AU and a few requests to continue so...I wrote this last night instead of writing my business law essay.

**Chapter Two**

Haru stared at his ceiling. Mackerel had claimed his stomach as her bed with no obvious plan to move within the next hour, but Haru didn’t mind. He didn’t need to sit up for at least two hours.

Makoto worked until three. By four he’d be in Haru’s living room and Mackerel would abandon Haru in favor of the gentle man whose chin scratches she favored. She had only met Makoto once, but Haru was certain Mackerel asked about him each time Haru returned home without the visitor.

Three weeks ago Haru had taken Makoto’s number and texted him. The next day they met for lunch. The days following blended into each other and resulted in the very reason Haru’s heart beat a little faster each time he thought about the sweet salesman who had turned in his apron and binder for scrubs and stethoscope.

Haru had worried Makoto’s kindness was his nature and Haru wasn’t special, but Makoto’s gentleness with others and his tenderness with Haru were different enough for Haru to fall hard for Makoto.

And now, the few hours between them seemed like an impossible chasm.

Haru’s phone buzzed beside him. Makoto had texted when he got to work and usually sent a few during his shift. Haru carefully reached for it but disturbed Mackerel enough to earn a throaty whine.

The screen showed a call instead. It wasn’t a number Haru recognized but he answered anyway.

“Haru?”

 _Makoto!_ “Yeah. Are you calling from work?”

“Yes.” Makoto chuckled but it lacked the usual softness. “Are you busy right now?”

Haru looked at Mackerel. Her ear twitched. “No.” Mackerel raised her head and Haru lowered his to better ignore her glare.

“Do you want to visit me at the clinic? I still have a few things to finish, but if you don’t mind watching me fed animals, I would like the company.”

Haru sat up, dumping an unhappy Mackerel on the floor. “Yes. I’ll head over now.”

He heard Makoto chuckle again, and this time it sounded less stiff. “I’m glad. Call my phone when you get here. I’ll let you in.”

 

* * *

 

Haru didn’t have to wait long for Makoto to unlock and open the door. The green scrubs he wore suited him better than the tie and apron had.

“I’m glad you were able to make it,” Makoto said and locked the door behind Haru.

Haru paused in the waiting area. The reception desk and entrance were dark. The clinic was closed on Sundays. “Are you sure it’s okay I’m here?”

“Yes. I checked with my boss before I called you,” Makoto assured with a bright smile. “Sunday shifts get lonely, so he allows a visitor as long as there isn’t trouble caused.”

“Oh.”

“Come on.” Makoto led the way through the reception area and to a door on the right. “We kennel a few animals so on Sundays someone needs to clean the cages, feed them, and offer some company.”

Haru stopped in the first room. Washing machines and dryers lined one wall, two bird cages took up the middle, and cabinets made up the far wall.

“This is our cleaning and bird room,” Makoto explained. “Sinks are there.”

Haru followed his gaze to an alcove with three sinks.

“Cat room is the next one. After cats are dogs.” Makoto entered the sink area. “I just cleaned the water dishes. I’ll show you the cats when I take the bowls back.”

With their backs faced to the cleaning room, Haru stood beside Makoto and watched him fill the first with water. A noise from behind them caught his attention so Haru turned his head only enough to glance into the room. From his position he could only see the first bird cage and the gray macaw inside. The noise was distant and Haru couldn’t hear it clearly over the running water.

The tap turned off and the noise stopped. Haru found Makoto’s gaze on him so he smiled. “Can I help?”

Makoto’s face brightened. “Thank you, but I didn’t invite you here to work.”

Makoto set the bowl on a tray and started to fill the next one. The moment the water hit the metal bowl, Haru heard the noise from the other room. It sounded like a whisper and crawled up Haru’s back.

“You hear it too,” Makoto said quietly. “Today is my first Sunday shift, but my boss said no one had heard anything strange when the water is on.”

Haru frowned at how forced Makoto’s smile seemed. For as large and intimidating Makoto looked, an unknown noise had frightened him. Haru found the fact a little endearing. Makoto was as kind hearted as it seemed.

“It’s probably nothing,” Haru said. “How are your classes?”

The distraction served its purpose. Makoto smiled and told Haru about his classes. By the time he finished filling the four bowls, his mood had improved. Haru followed him with the tray of bowls into the cat room.

Each wall had a table and a single two story cage. Makoto opened the first to return the water bowl. The cat butted his hand and Haru could hear its purr from across the room.

“I’m sorry you miss your family,” Makoto said softly and scratched its head.

Haru had to admit Makoto’s care had melted his heart just a bit more.

“Do you want to say hello to our guests, Haru?” Makoto faced Haru. “This is Patch. We have four cats until Tuesday. That’s when Patch gets to go home.”

Haru approached the opened cage and rubbed the cat’s head. “Do all the cats have homes?”

“Yeah. We kennel for clients who don’t want to leave their pets at home when they travel.”

Patch realized the hand scratching his chin wasn’t Makoto’s and turned away. Makoto had a gift and Haru was as much victim to it as the cats in the clinic’s kennel. Haru took back his arm and closed the cage.

Makoto asked Haru about his classes. Haru had less to tell than Makoto had, but he kept conversation as Makoto finished the cat bowls. Makoto then fetched the bowls from the dogs in the farthest room.

Once again in the sink area, the whispering started after Makoto turned on the water. Haru noticed his back tense. The noise was disturbing but a sound wouldn’t harm anything so Haru headed left Makoto’s side and walked toward the whispering.

“Haru!” Makoto grabbed him by his shoulders. “It might not be safe.”

Makoto said that, but Haru had already figured out the source. “Does the clinic kennel the birds too?”

“Y-yes. The gray one is Ai. The blue parrot behind Ai is Momo.”

“How long have they been here?”

“Ai since last week. Momo only got here Friday.”

Haru leaned down to look at Momo. “This one is making that noise.”

“What?” Makoto squeaked and Momo mimicked it. “Why?”

 _To be a jerk_ , Haru thought. No wonder cats liked to eat birds. “I don’t know,” Haru said. “But there’s no need to worry about it now.”

Makoto sighed with relief and smiled. “Thank you, Haru!”

 

* * *

 

Haru glared at Mackerel on Makoto’s lap. Her purring had hit a decibel Haru didn’t know she could reach. For a fleeting moment he harbored jealousy toward his cat. But that was insane. If Haru wanted Makoto’s attention, he could take it from a small furry creature that relied on humans for food and water.

Haru studied the expression of joy settled across Makoto’s face and smiled. Maybe Mackerel would win in a battle for affection, but Haru didn’t mind.

“Thank you for cooking dinner, Haru,” Makoto said. He lifted Mackerel out of his lap with a murmured apology Mackerel ignored with a flick of her tail.

“It’s no problem.” Haru would cook Makoto every meal if he requested.

“I still appreciate it.” Makoto moved closer and touched Haru’s finger where Haru rested his hand on the floor. The contact sent a wave of heat across Haru’s body.

“Thank you for today,” Haru countered. They had gone on three officials dates—four if the clinic and dinner after counted as one, but still hadn’t shared more contact than fleeting touches of hands or arms.

Haru understood cravings. He experienced the feeling for various reasons: certain food or a soak in the bath. But recently he had craved something else.

Makoto covered Haru’s hand with his and shifted closer. Haru liked the dusting of color on the tips of his ears but suspected it might deter Makoto from further contact.

“I think it’s supposed to rain tonight.” Makoto’s voice held a subtle waver to it that hadn’t been there before, and it hadn’t been caused by Makoto’s enjoyment of meteorology.

Haru leaned toward Makoto, giving him an opening Haru hoped he’d take. Makoto inhaled sharply. Haru feared he had misread the signs and maybe Makoto spent time with Haru for Mackerel’s sake. But the idea was ridiculous and Haru felt slightly ridiculous for thinking it.

Makoto placed his hand on Haru’s cheek. The touch was tentative but warm. Haru relaxed into it and Makoto closed the short distance between them.

He kissed the way Haru had imagined. Makoto’s tenderness allowed Haru to set the standard. Makoto met his demands at first, falling after Haru’s aggressive kisses and roaming hands. But it didn’t take long until Haru found himself on his back with Makoto’s mouth on his neck and hands on his hips.

Haru’s craving hadn’t been sated. It had grown out of control.

Makoto froze and Haru bit back a groan of annoyance. “Haru.” Fear tinged Makoto’s voice.

Haru tried to push up to his elbows but Makoto didn’t budge so Haru was forced back against the floor. “What is it?”

“Mackerel.” Makoto cringed.

Haru spotted a tuff of familiar gray fur peeking out from Makoto’s shoulders. “Push her off.”

“Haru! That’s mean. She might think I don’t like her.”

Haru huffed but wouldn’t argue with Makoto’s concern. He wiggled free from beneath Makoto and plucked Mackerel off of her perch. Her purring ceased immediately. She trotted off toward the bedroom and Haru feared for his pillow.

Makoto sat up and rubbed his shoulder. “Is she upset?”

“She’s usually upset. Did she scratch you?”

“It probably isn’t bad.”

“I’m sorry.” It wasn’t the back scratching Haru thought Makoto would earn that night, but at least Mackerel hadn’t hurt him.

Makoto smiled and took Haru’s hand. “It’s okay.”

Settled once again beside Makoto, Haru prepared to pick up where they left off, but Mackerel hacking in the bedroom put the plan on hold. Haru jumped to his feet and dashed out of the room. He heard Makoto’s quiet chuckle behind him.

Haru made it to the bed in time to scoop Mackerel up and drop her to the floor. She meowed, indignant at Haru, and wandered back into the front room. Maybe Haru really was in a battle with his cat over Makoto’s affections.

He returned to Makoto and found Mackerel curled up in his lap. Once again she purred louder than Haru had known she could, and Makoto looked content with his fingers rubbing her chin.

Had his feline opponent won so easily?

Makoto looked up with an apologetic smile. “I should probably go home soon. We both have classes tomorrow.”

Haru lowered his gaze to Mackerel who feigned sleep in her new favorite human’s lap. She was a traitor in more than one way.

“I don’t mind if you stay,” Haru said.

Makoto moved Mackerel to the floor and ignored her growl of protest. He got to his feet and kissed Haru again. Haru held onto the front of Makoto’s shirt and tried to shuffle backward, into the bedroom. A small fuzzy body pressed against his calf and halted movement before he could trip.

Mackerel was talking the warfare to an unnecessary level.

Makoto pulled away and rested his forehead against Haru’s. “Can we do lunch tomorrow?”

They could do much more tonight if Mackerel had only been a more skittish cat. “Yes.” Haru reluctantly freed Makoto’s shirt from his clutches. “Tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter will be the next step in their relationship


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short and sweet wrap up of Makoto and Haru's romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep it rated mature and not explicit...but I think it's clear what those two got up to. and once again, no beta... I'm a wild child with no beta! watch out!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Chapter 3**

After lunch on Monday and Thursday, Makoto invited Haru to a movie Friday night. They had a small dinner before where Makoto pulled details from Haru about his classes and future plans.

During the movie, Haru held Makoto’s hand. The gesture seemed tame compared to Sunday, but he could tell it still made Makoto nervous or flustered. Maybe both.

Makoto’s hand was larger than Haru’s with rough and soft areas. Haru wanted to memorize the feel of Makoto’s skin and how the occasional movement of Makoto’s thumb against the back of Haru’s hand made him feel lighter.

To be so affected over a bit of hand holding felt immature, but Haru was certain he’d face the same reaction to anything Makoto did. He was lost to Makoto’s natural charm Makoto would probably deny having.

The movie ended and Makoto gave Haru’s hand one additional squeeze and withdrew. Haru touched his fingers to the fading warmth from Makoto’s touch. The craving made another appearance, but Haru would have to wait until Sunday when he’d be alone with Makoto in his apartment.

“Did you like it?”

It took Haru a moment to connect the question to the movie. “Yeah. I did.” He couldn’t recall the final twenty minutes of it, but he had enjoyed the time spent.

Makoto smiled. “I’m glad. When do you work tomorrow?”

“I don’t.” Haru’s regular shift at the cafe had been switched with a colleague’s earlier that day. “I don’t have plans.”

“Me neither.” Makoto’s gaze shifted to the emptying theater around them. “We’re not far from my place. Would you like to come over?”

Haru had heard about Makoto’s roommates. As much as he wanted to spend more time with Makoto, he’d prefer that time to be alone. “I should feed Mackerel.”

Makoto’s smile retreated from his eyes. “I bet she’s really hungry.”

“Come with me. She’ll be happy to see you.”

“Are you sure? It’s already late.”

“It’s nine.”

“9:23,” Makoto corrected. “And you get sleepy before ten.”

Haru smiled, happy to hear a fact about himself as observed by Makoto. “It’s fine.”

“Okay, then.” Makoto’s smile returned in earnest.

 

* * *

 

Mackerel greeted Haru at the door but maneuvered out of Haru’s reach in favor of Makoto’s affection. Haru ignored the brush off and let Makoto shower his love onto Mackerel.

Haru left his shoes and entered the kitchen. He rinsed Mackerel’s food dish and opened the cabinet for a can of Elegant Feast.

“Can I help?” Makoto asked in the doorway. Mackerel purred from her place cradled in his arms. She never let Haru carry her.

“I give her fresh water with dinner.”

Makoto understood the order and placed Mackerel on the floor. He apologized to her with a pat on her head but she trotted away and sat just out of reach.

Haru scraped out the mackerel flavored meal and Makoto filled the stainless steel water bowl. With Makoto beside him, Haru realized just how small his kitchen was, but it gave him an excuse to lean into Makoto’s space. Haru enjoyed his warmth and faint scent of shampoo. There really wasn’t anything he didn’t enjoy about Makoto.

Makoto returned the bowl to its position just outside of the kitchen entrance. Mackerel rubbed against his leg and meowed.

“Haru’s getting you dinner,” Makoto told her which only made her volume increase.

Haru placed Mackerel’s dinner next to her water and stepped away. Makoto watched her a moment longer.

“Do you want something to drink?” Haru asked.

“No. Thank you.”

Haru glanced around the room. He didn’t have much to entertain guests. “We could watch—” Haru stopped the suggestion before he finished. They had just come from a movie and any available DVD in the apartment had been left by Nagisa, and Haru refused to subject Makoto to Nagisa’s eccentric tastes in films.

“Anything will be fine.” Makoto encroached on Haru’s space. It was a subtle, quiet invasion that used a distracting gaze more brilliant than a starry sky during summer. Haru usually preferred to keep his distance from others, but Makoto had special privilege.

“Anything?” Haru placed his hands on Makoto’s chest.

“Anything,” Makoto repeated in a whisper.

Haru tilted his head to meet Makoto’s mouth. Makoto kissed the way Haru liked: tender with rough moments, and docile with fleeting touches of aggressiveness that sent a thrill down Haru’s back. Makoto turned them and pressed Haru against the wall. Haru appreciated the position the moment Makoto’s hand snaked up the back of his shirt and made standing upright almost an impossible feat.

Haru wrapped his arms around Makoto’s neck and tugged him closer. He could be covered by Makoto and still not be satisfied by the space between them.

Something nudged Haru’s calf, inviting Haru to slide his leg open. Haru accepted the suggestion and bumped Mackerel who yowled and bolted a few feet away. The sound of a cat in pain separated Makoto from Haru.

“Mackerel?”

Haru slid his hands down to Makoto’s chest and sighed. “She’s fine.” He heard the raspy sound of his voice and swallowed.

“She likes attention,” Makoto commented. “And she gets jealous.” Makoto removed Haru’s touch. Haru frowned. Maybe he should return Mackerel to the shelter or give up all hope of a romantic life. Neither choice sounded appealing.

“I brought a distraction,” Makoto said with a coy smile. The pink shade to his cheeks distracted Haru better than Makoto’s plan for the cat. The flush wasn’t out of embarrassment this time and the thought ticked Haru’s craving up a notch.

Makoto opened a baggie he retrieved from his pocket. Inside was a new green and blue mouse. He tossed it toward Mackerel who had already been enticed by the smell of catnip.

“Does Mackerel like you because you carry catnip in your pockets?”

Makoto laughed. “That was the first time, I promise.”

Haru returned his arms around Makoto’s neck. “You planned well.”

“I try.” Makoto smiled and kissed Haru’s chin.

“We should lock ourselves in the bedroom before she hides the mouse in the bed.”

The dusting of pink returned to Makoto’s ears. Haru had an urge to discover how long it would remain once both of them were shirtless.

“Okay,” Makoto agreed and stepped away, giving Haru to lead the way.

 

* * *

The blush gracing the tips of Makoto’s ears had retreated sometime between Haru undressing and Makoto pressing his mouth against heated skin. Haru enjoyed the softness of Makoto’s hair in his grasp and the gentle way Makoto opened him with one, two, and then three fingers.

The craving urged Haru to hurry, but Haru savored the way Makoto filled him and spoke his name with his lips touching Haru’s cheek. Haru wanted more. He wanted everything the sweet salesman from CatsMart would be kind enough to share with him.

Makoto made Haru feel like most precious person in the world. He had never felt more wanted than with Makoto’s hands on his body and his heavy breath on his cheek. The craving would become insatiable. It would grow into a hunger Haru wouldn’t be able to feed with lunch dates and a single private night alone. Haru was powerless to stop the forming addiction to Makoto’s kisses and perfect movement of hips.

Haru dug his heels into Makoto’s thighs and attempted to communicate his thoughts without words. Their frantic kisses grew softer and gentler as their heartbeats slowed from the excursion. When they parted, Makoto rested his forehead on Haru’s collarbone and breathed deeply. Haru pushed his fingers into Makoto’s hair and closed his eyes, contentment following closely after his release.

A shattering yowl broke the serenity of their shared afterglow. Makoto puffed out a small laugh. “I think Mackerel misses us “

Haru glanced at the paws under the door swiping at nothing. “She misses _you_ ,” he corrected.

Makoto smiled and kissed Haru’s nose before rolling away. Haru touched a finger to his nose, annoyed and marveled at just how much he had enjoyed the childish display of affection.

“I’ll get something to clean you up,” Makoto offered.

“Makoto.”

Makoto paused and smiled at Haru. “Yes?”

“Stay the night.”

Makoto’s sigh paired with a smile heated Haru’s chest from the inside. “I’d like that, Haru.”

Haru had no idea Makoto had been hiding a brighter smile. Or maybe it only seemed brighter shaded by Haru’s happiness.

“I’ll get a towel.” Makoto stood and frowned at the two paws scratching at the underside of the door. “Is it okay to let Mackerel in? I feel so bad about locking her out.”

“She’s fine. She would’ve been on your back if she had been allowed inside.”

“Oh.” Makoto found his boxers in the pile of clothes and handed Haru his. “That would’ve been worse, I think.”

“Yeah.” Haru sat on the edge of the bed and frowned at the mess across his stomach. “Let’s take a bath.”

“Is your tub large enough?”

“We’ll make it work.”

 

* * *

Haru sank down to his chin in the cooling bath water. Mackerel sat at the open door and groomed herself. Makoto was late. They both knew it. They shared a common sadness whenever Makoto left but Haru’s needs were a harder demand to meet.

After a year living together, Mackerel had loosened her attachment to Makoto, but Haru’s had only tightened. He loved Makoto and accepted the fact as something unchangeable.

The front door opened and Mackerel bolted toward Makoto before he had announced his return. Haru sank deeper into the water and waited.

Makoto appeared in the doorway with Mackerel in his arms and the smile he wore whenever his happiness overflowed.

Haru smiled and lifted his head out of the water. “Welcome home.”

Makoto placed Mackerel on the floor and knelt in front of the tub. “Do you want company?”

Haru shifted to the side. “Yes.”

Makoto undressed and fit his large frame behind Haru. He wrapped his arms around him and drew Haru against his chest. Mackerel jumped onto the tubs ledge and settled to wait for the two to grow tired of the water.

“I love you.”

Haru linked their fingers. The words would never be completely sufficient, but they were just enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that.  
> I could probably continue this into old age. It's hard to find an ending to AUs lol. But I did time jump by a year...
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: otp-tears.tumblr.com


End file.
